


Underneath The Blossom Trees

by Clawdiuzz



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blossom - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Manga, Marriage, Post, Romance, Trees, Underneath, chat, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clawdiuzz/pseuds/Clawdiuzz
Summary: Set after the manga, just a cute little fluffy piece where Roy discusses the concept of 'theoretical marriage' with Riza.





	Underneath The Blossom Trees

The sun filtered through the windows as Roy sat at his desk, filling in the latest pile of paperwork that he had been assigned. Although the battles against the homunculi had long since ended, the damage they had caused, along with the implications of King Bradley's death, were still having a large impact on the workings of the military. He had just finished signing a form when the door to his office opened and his loyal assistant, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, walked in carrying yet another stack of papers. Since the incident, she had kept an especially close eye on the colonel in case his eyesight should start to play up after what happened, and although Roy had assured her multiple times that he was fine, he had to admit that he was starting to enjoy being able to spend a bit more time with her throughout the day.

"More work?" he asked, tidying up some of the paper on his desk to make room for the pile in Riza's arms.

"Afraid so, sir," she replied. "You'd better get used to it if you intend to become Führer; I expect you'll have a lot more to do then."

"Yes, I suppose so…" he sighed, ceasing his writing to look up at her. She looked tired, he realised, and he asked if she'd like to take a seat.

"I'm afraid I can't sir, I have a lot of work to take care of myself," she said regretfully. Quickly, she stole a glance at his eyes to make sure they looked alright. "Eyesight going well sir?"

"Of course… I've told you countless times now that I'm fine!" Roy said, smiling a little to reassure her. "What about yourself? Are you holding up well?"

"I am, sir. I must admit I am a little tired, but I guess that can't be helped considering everything that's happened, and I have everyone else to help me, so it's not so bad."

"Of course…" Roy replied. He realised he had been secretly hoping that she would say she was feeling lonely and ask for his company or something. If only they weren't work colleagues…

"Are you alright sir?" Riza asked concernedly, noticing the distant look on the colonel's face.

"Hm? Ah yes… just tired is all. What time is it?" he asked, fumbling for his watch but unable to find it.

"Almost lunch time I believe," replied Riza, remembering that she had checked the time not long before.

"In that case, what do you say to a cup of coffee and perhaps something to eat?" asked Roy, standing up and steadying some papers that almost fell over as he did so.

"I'm afraid I can't sir, I'm terribly busy—"

"Now, now, we can't have you going hungry! I won't allow it!" he said, moving around until he stood next to her. "You go and deliver the rest of whatever papers you have to and I'll meet you outside in the pagoda with some coffee in about ten minutes, alright?"

"But—"

"I'll see you there!" he interrupted, giving her a light pat on the shoulder before leaving.

***

The pagoda was a small, stone structure in the corner of the garden behind the military building, and was surrounded by blossom trees, which just happened to be blooming at that exact point in time. Roy sat back against the cold stone with a cup of coffee in his hand and another one beside him in preparation for his expected guest. He was just enjoying the warmth of the sunshine filtering through the leaves and had closed his eyes for only a second when he suddenly heard a voice beside him.

"I surely didn't take that long sir!" it said, laughing as Roy jerked back from the fright.

"Uh…yes…What?"

"You looked like you'd fallen asleep!" Riza said, smiling at him.

"I was just enjoying the sunshine…" replied Roy, blushing a little at his awkward behaviour. “I got you some coffee…"

"Yes, I have it right here," Riza said, holding up the cup before taking a sip.

"Is it alright? It's not too cold or anything is it?"

"It's just perfect, thank you sir," she said, taking another sip. "Did you bring any food?"

"Food?" Roy asked, suddenly forgetting the meaning of the word. “…Oh yes, food! Actually, I thought you would have brought some…"

"Well, I did try to tell you sir, but you wouldn't let me finish…"

"Tell me what?"

"That I had forgotten to bring any lunch today…" sighed Riza, staring out at the trees above them.

"Ah… Well I suppose we could always buy some," Roy suggested, also looking at the trees.

"Yes…" Riza said absently, sipping her coffee.

"…The trees are very beautiful at this time of year aren't they, Lieutenant?" Roy asked, not sure what to make of the silence that now hung between them.

"Extremely," she replied. "And just think, we played a part in making sure they stayed that way."

"Indeed we did," Roy agreed, still unable to come to terms with all that had happened. "But you know, I couldn't have done it without you Lieutenant."

"Nor I without you," she said turning to smile at him. "I know people will say that we were only doing our job, but the truth of the matter is that if I hadn't had you there to keep me going colonel, I highly doubt that _I_ would be where I am today, let alone these trees."

"Oh Lieutenant, I'm sure you would have found a way to manage without my fantastic charm if you had to~" he replied, winking at her.

"I guess we'll never know," she said, drinking some more from her cup of coffee.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had not been a part of the military?" Roy asked suddenly, turning to face Riza fully for the first time since she'd arrived at the pagoda. "How different things would have been?"

"Sometimes, yes," she admitted, also turning to face him. "Although I see no point in speculating, as it won't change anything; besides, if we had not taken the paths we did, we may not be here as we are today - we could be completely different people."

"I suppose that's a more logical way of looking at it…" Roy said, wondering if they would still be sitting together now if they had chosen a different path. "You know, it's funny… I've seen you grow from a young girl into a beautiful woman and yet you still seem the same to me as the day we first met."

"I-Is that a good thing sir?" Riza asked, suddenly blushing.

"Why of course! It means you haven't got all old and ugly looking~" Roy laughed, only to receive a glare back.

"I'm still only in my twenties you know, mister thirty-year-old," she replied, her eye twitching a little.

Sensing he had made her angry, Roy tried to change the subject. "Anyway, age is irrelevant, what I'm trying to say is that even though I've known you for a long time, you're still the same girl that I met all those years ago and I'm willing to bet that if we hadn't met, I wouldn't be alive either, and…uh…"

"Where exactly is this conversation going sir?" Riza asked, finishing her coffee and placing the cup on the seat beside her.

"I don't know… I lost track of it when we started talking about age…"

"Well… It was nice talking to you, but I really must be getting back inside because I have an awful lot of work to catch up on," she said, starting to stand, only for her arm to be grabbed by Roy.

"Wait a minute Lieutenant, I haven't finished talking yet!" Roy said, frantically trying to think of something to talk about.

"Sir, please—"

"MARRIAGE!" he blurted suddenly, causing Riza to stop mid-sentence and stare at him like he was mad.

"I-I beg your pardon sir?"

"I suspect that if we had not joined the military, we would both be happily married by now, maybe even to each other—" he suddenly stopped when he realised what he'd said. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that, I…uh…" By now Riza was blushing furiously and pulled her arm away but remained standing next to him.

"Yes, what a shame military regulations forbid us from getting married…" she said nervously, not sure how to respond. The two remained in silence for a moment before Roy finally spoke.

"S-Say theoretically that I was able to become Führer eventually…"

"Yes…?"

"Well, that would give me a lot more power wouldn't it? And I – theoretically – would be able to technically do whatever I wanted right?"

"I…I suppose so?"

"Which would mean I could marry a subordinate…"

"Sir…"

"Let's just say _theoretically_ – and this is entirely speculation – if I DID become Führer, would you… I mean, if I asked you…"

"If we're talking theoretically sir, then… Then yes, I might consider it," Riza replied finally, looking away to stare at the trees again. "This is all entirely theoretical of course…"

"Oh yes, of course…" agreed Roy, standing up. "I guess I just found myself another reason to strive to become the Führer then," he said, smiling slightly. Before Riza could reply, he grabbed her hand and started to lead her back to the cafeteria. "We'd better hurry up and get some food before lunch hour is over!" he said, smiling even more now. Riza just nodded back in response, unsure what to say or think. All she knew was that she hoped Roy would become the Führer soon.


End file.
